Korrasami Short Stories
by Airolg Yang
Summary: Korrasami Short Stories
1. Chapter 1

I want to mix things up. They'll still have a honeymoon, I mean, vacation to remember.

* * *

The moons in the night sky brightened with blinding light. The Avatar's emotions were overpowering the spirit world.

A spirit walking by the 'love pool' winced at the moonlight. The Aye-aye spirit emerged from the tall grass and sensed the Avatar's aura.

He roughly cleared a small opening through the tall grass. "Hey, Avatar! Can you keep it in control for today?" He shouted towards them, oblivious to Korra and Asami's moment.

Asami opened her eyes and paused. "Korra," she said, but Korra kept running her hands along Asami's back and kissing her.

"Yeah?" Korra said, trying to get Asami to engage with her and kiss her.

"I think-" Asami said trying to return the kisses while also talk to her. "We have company."

Korra stopped.

"Hey, Avatar!" The Aye-aye spirit called again, irritated. "I've had a long day dealing with humans. Today is not a good day. And, you're blinding everyone with this light!"

Korra was confused. She didn't know who he was. Regardless, it killed the moment.

The Aye-aye spirit proceeded walking, mumbling out of earshot about how humans are not able to control themselves.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Asami," Korra dropped her head in disappointment.

"It's okay, Korra," Asami kissed her on the forehead.

She moved decisively and swam graceful strokes to the edge of the pool.

Korra face palmed and brought her fist down in frustration. The water slightly undulated in response. _These spirits..._

She swam to the edge of the pool, but stopped in her tracks as she marveled at Asami emerging from the water. Korra blushed at the sight.

Asami retrieved her clothes while shooing away some tiny spirits playing in her clothes. Korra lifted herself up from the water. It was strange being naked out and in the open. She quickly went over and pulled out two towels from her backpack. She wrapped herself up and sat down.

Asami confidently walked over with her clothes in a bunch covering her chest. Korra tossed her a towel.

"What time is it?" Asami asked as she dried herself off.

Korra was a little embarrassed. "It's probably past midnight or something."

"We have a big day planned for tomorrow right?" The engineer replied between slipping on her night gown and silk robe.

"Yup!" Korra replied.

"I'll set up our tent as you change," Asami announced.

Before Korra knew it, Asami expertly assembled the tent without breaking a sweat. It even had a skylight.

"All ready for a good nights rest!" Asami said proudly with her hands on her silk covered hips.

Korra hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "You're perfect."

"Tell me more," Asami said with a small laugh. She turned around.

"Inside," Korra said and took a step forward. She wanted to show, not tell.

She reached up slowly to Asami's shoulder to loosen her silk robe. Asami let it fall to the floor.

Her heart was fluttering with desire and excitement. She gazed into Asami's emerald eyes and the moonlight cast on her like a spotlight. Asami thought Korra was beautiful. There was an electricity in the air, and this force between them in these simple moments stood as testament to their natural chemistry. Tonight was the night. They were both ready.

As they lay down on the floor, Asami held Korra's face in her hands. She leaned into a kiss, but Asami immediately rolled over and swapped places. Korra found herself looking up at the raven haired woman who sat on her stomach.

"Are we wrestling now?" Korra said, intrigued with a raised brow. She propped herself up with her elbows.

"We have been," Asami said with her hand flat on Korra's chest, toying with her undershirt collar, debating whether to start there or elsewhere.

_I wonder if she can feel my heart beating out of my chest right now,_ Korra thought.

Asami unconsciously traced her hand down her chest and rested her hand over Korra's heart, feeling it pulse rapidly. It was beautiful.

Korra brought her hand over Asami's. "It's yours," she said without taking her eyes off of Asami.

"You have always had mine," the engineer replied.

At the same time, they leaned in and met each other's lips in one satisfying kiss.

Asami rested her forehead against Korra's. She still cupped the Avatar's face with her hands.

"Are you ready?" Asami said with a smile.

Korra just hungrily kissed her in response. She rolled over to be on top of Asami. Kissing her luscious mouth and soft neck, Korra brought Asami's hands over her head. All the air in the tent seemed to be sucked out, leaving the lovers breathless.

_Oh spirits, this is my first time with Asami Sato_, one of many voices in Korra's head said. _Oh gosh, I can't believe this is happening with Korra_, thought Asami among many other feelings.

Korra's neck kisses drove the engineer crazy. Asami wrestled free from Korra pinning her arms down and swiftly lifted the other woman's shirt and dragged her down on top of her. Running her hands along the avatar's waist, she recognized the familiar body that she helped into a wheelchair for many days and nights. Now, she could finally romantically embrace it.

Asami's hands all over Korra's body.

Rushes everywhere.

Hearts pounding.

Heavy breathing.

Hunger.

Suppressed desire.

Lust.

Korra ran her hand up the side of Asami's outer thigh and lifted her night gown...

* * *

"That escalated rather quickly, " Asami said a bit exhilarated.

"Yeah," she said, then gulped to quench herself. "That was great," Korra said with a grin towards the sky full of stars.

"Amazing... I guess that's what happens after three years..." Asami said while running her fingers through Korra's hair.

Korra rolled over to face her. "Are you tired?"

"...Not even close," the raven haired maiden looked at her with lowered eyes. She quickly climbed on top, sat on Korra, and pinned Korra's shoulders down. Asami teased her with a quick tongue kiss and pulled away before she finished.

Korra tried to latch back on, like a polar bear dog after a treat.

"Down, girl," Asami seductively commanded as she pinned her back down. She licked her lips and lovingly ran her hands down Korra's body...

* * *

The next afternoon, a gentle breeze tickled Asami awake. One of her arms draped over Korra. Korra was snuggled close to her and awake, playing with one of Asami's loose locks of hair.

"Morning, Korra," Asami said half-sleepy. Then, she realized that she was waking up to Korra. _Korra._ It made her smile the biggest of smiles.

Korra loved the sound of her voice. "Hey, babe," she said as she reached to kiss her cheek.

"How long have you been awake?" Asami said, rubbing her eye and noticing she smudged her make-up last night.

"Not long…" Korra continued to fiddle with Asami's hair. _Only for the past hour, just watching you sleep… not creepy or anything… yeah, you don't have to know that..._

Asami suspected a lie from the slight quiver in Korra's voice, but Korra looked so lovable at that point. Asami let it go.

"You were amazing last night," Korra gushed.

"And so were you," Asami said as she traced Korra's side.

A surge of energy overcame the non-bender. "So, what's the plan for today?" Asami chirped.

"It's a surprise!" Korra said with a hint of childlike joy. She excitedly sat up and grabbed their clothes at the side of the tent.

They started changing.

"You don't have to tie up your hair or do your make-up here," Korra said as she saw Asami beginning her routine.

Asami paused before she clipped her hair. Then, she shook her hair out and placed the clip down. She lovingly brought her hand up to Korra's face and held her cheek. Korra turned her head to kiss her hand. She rested her head there for a while.

After they dressed, they took out some pre-packed breakfast buns from their backpacks. Asami commented that she wasn't that hungry, which was strange. She always needed a balanced breakfast to start the day.

"That's interesting. Maybe spirit energy is keeping you going," Korra said as she took a generous bite of the bun.

"This place is so... mysterious. I can't wait to learn more about it."

When they stepped out of the tent, towering stalks of flowers and lily pad trees blocked their paths all around. Korra poked one of the stalks. It was solid, yet bouncy.

"Well, it seems last night may have affected the spirit world more than I thought," Korra said nervously, rubbing her neck.

"Can you bend us out?"

"I can't use bending in the spirit world, but I can use spirit bending..."

"It looks like these are… landscape changes, though."

Suddenly, they heard some munching sounds from a distance. "Is someone there?" Korra called. The lilypad trees towered over them.

"We're getting to ya!" A spirit called out. "We'll be there in a bit. The perimeter's being cleared." It captained a group of gnawing gopher-moles that were nibbling through the lilypad trees. "It seems the thickest in this area, but we're working on it. Spirit energy has been so different recently! It feels empowering!" The nibbling noises continued in the background.

"Is anyone hurt?" Asami asked, using her hand to amplify her voice.

"Oh, not that we know of since we started 3 hours ago. Just lots of growth. Lots and lots of growth. Don't worry, we'll get ya out in a bit...bit by bit!"

Korra and Asami looked at each other. They were trapped in a neat circle around their tent. They went back inside and sat down.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" Korra asked.

A silence went by.

"You."

Korra sprung towards Asami and planted one right on her lips. Things started to get heated.

"OWWWW!" a gopher mole spirit screamed. Korra and Asami froze.

"That's my tail, you Vaatu's spawn!" The gopher mole spirit accidentally bit another gopher mole's tail.

Asami giggled. Korra pulled away. "Looks like this is going to have to wait," she said with some disappointment.

Asami reached over and laced her fingers with Korra's. _Our hands fit so perfectly,_ Korra thought.

"How about a game of Pai Sho?" Asami said with a light in her eyes.

"Uh, sure! I'm not sure if I'll be much of a match. You brought a board with you?"

"Yup! And I can teach you some of my tricks."

"Wait, do you always carry around a Pai Sho board with you?" Korra asked incredulously as she saw Asami pull out a folded board from a special compartment in her bag.

"Of course not. Just sometimes," Asami said nonchalantly.

Korra looked at her blankly.

Midway through the game, Asami was a little impressed with Korra's game play. Korra had some above novice level strategy. Then, Asami saw an opportunity to teach Korra an important game tactic. "In this scenario, you want to make sure that your next move will isolate the white lotus tiles on my side and keep yours in-"

Korra hopped over multiple tiles. She did exactly what Asami was going to say.

"Wow, that's it. When did you learn that?"

"Oh, just some moves I picked up-" Korra paused when memories of her wanderings came back. "When I disappeared for three years…"

She would often spend late nights watching Pai Sho games in bars. It reminded her of Asami. It oddly consoled her while also made her miss Asami more on those nights.

"Did you play in Pai Sho tournaments?" Asami said, confused, and watched Korra closely as she responded.

"No, I'd just watch people play here and there…in bars... you know, enjoyed a few drinks, talk to people...I was alone, so... playing pai sho was a good way to meet... people... and they'd teach me..." Korra's expression reflected that she still felt the heartache from that time; she had trouble articulating her experiences. There were even traces of guilt in her face. _Korra would be terrible at poker, _Asami humorously noted to herself.

There were other things that she did those late nights to get her mind off of her dejected state. Korra did some things that she is not proud of. "And, I picked up some moves..." Then, Korra's eyes lit up again, like a sun that just cleared through the clouds. "I was hoping I could learn it for you."

Not that surprised, Asami felt like she understood. Being alone all that time without much contact from Korra's loved ones must have been hard for her. In retrospect, Korra was very open with physical contact. To experience that kind of deprivation must have been difficult. Asami felt like she might have caved sometimes. After all, she could not blame her for it; they were not officially together. But she wanted details. _I want to kiss you, but I feel like you're hiding something. _

"What other things did you 'learn'?" Asami asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smile. _It doesn't sound like pai sho..._

"Things," Korra was feeling a little nervous. _What...How does she know?_

"Show me," Asami said and slowly crossed her arms.

Korra gave in. _Alright, I was going to save it for later…spirits, these surprises are getting harder to keep in order..._

She carefully set the board aside. Then, she scooted closer to Asami, lightly breathed onto her neck, kissed it with a combination of warmth and ice, exciting a nerve connected with Asami's pleasure center. The Avatar used the smallest trace of fire bending and water bending to create this sensation on this nerve. Korra repeated this all over certain points of her neck.

Asami delighted in the sensations rusing through her body. She had to hold onto Korra with both hands. Butterflies madly fluttered in her lower stomach.

It's great being in love with the Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

She enters his study. A thin layer of dust covers the instruments and measuring tools on his story desk. She scans the room, feels the emptiness that is as deafening as it is quiet.

The calendar on the wall displays an all too familiar date: the day her father was sent to prison. Like an old scar, the memories seem less painful, but indelible. Asami begins searching the drawers. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but it was time to pack up her father's things.

"Asami?" Korra said as she popped her head by the door.

"Oh, hey sweetie," Asami said as she snapped out of her reminiscence. She walked over to give the Avatar a kiss on the cheek. "You're back early from the city council meeting."

"I just slipped out during Tenzin's report. I asked him for a preview before the meeting… I thought I could help you with this," Korra said as she tenderly cupped Asami's hand in hers.

"You're so thoughtful," Asami said with a complacent smile. "I'll take on these rooms. Could you help with the East Wing? Those things can just be thrown in boxes."

"Sure. Let me know if there's anything else," Korra replied and stroked Asami's hand before she left the room. Korra understood that Asami needed time alone to pack Hiroshi's personal items.

Hands on her hips, Asami was unsure of where to start. She started digging into drawers, finding half-sketched concepts, post-it notes with forgotten numbers, and scattered small mint tin boxes. She picked one up.

The scent of spearmint invoked Hiroshi's image out of thin air. Asami breathed in deeply and sighed.

Then, she mechanically sorted through his belongings. After, she pressed a button to open a sliding door into his closet.

The hard part came. His wardrobe. There were lacquered finished shelves holding rows and rows of neatly folded clothing. She decided to start with his watch collection.

Laid in neat rows on a velvet pillow, they felt heavy and substantial. As she worked her way across the vanity table, she came across a small cherry wood finished box with emerald jewels lining the edges.

_"I've never seen this before,"_ Asami noted. She'd always explore his closet as a child. The box seemed to be placed deliberately to be noticed, right at the center.

Asami hesitantly lifted the box's lid. A mechanically raised pedestal appeared that held a smaller ring box. A note hung inside.

_Dearest Asami, by the time you read this letter, I will no longer be with you. Your mother and I planned to pass on your mother's engagement ring to you when the time came. There are no words that express how much regret I feel for what I have done. I had always imagined that I would walk you down the aisle, but I'm not the father that I used to be. I hope that this engagement ring will help you find eternal happiness and love. I trust that you'll choose someone worthy of your extraordinary character. You've accomplished more than I could've ever dreamed of. _

_Love, _

_HS_

She pried open the ring box. A modest platinum band of diamonds with alternating French sapphires sparkled in the light.

She held the box in her palm and admired its intricate design.

"Asami?"

Asami jumped and she grasped at the box to prevent it from falling from her hands. She kept her back towards Korra.

"Yes, Korra?" Asami said, trying to regain her composure.

"I finished packing the East Wing. Do you want me to help you here?" Korra asked tenderly.

"Umm," Asami stuttered, "I'm almost done! Just a few things left. How about throwing that shelf of pants into a box?"

Korra noticed Asami hadn't moved a muscle. "Are you okay, Asami?"

Asami hastily placing the ring box on the vanity table, pivoted around, and backed up a few steps. "Yeah, I just …didn't know where to start."

"Okay, I'll just go get more boxes and be right back. "

When Korra left the room, Asami stuffed the ring box into her pocket. She couldn't risk ruining the surprise.

Her secretary appeared at the doorway. "Miss Sato, I'm sorry to interrupt. Your shipping manager wants to speak with you immediately." Asami rushed out of the room with her secretary.

Korra came back with a pile of boxes up to her head. "Asami, will this be enough?" When she did not hear a response, she stuck her head out to the side. She saw a note hanging in a box.

"Another note about missing dinner, eh?" Korra said as she put down the boxes and walked over to the emerald lined box.

She picked up the note and read it twice. Korra looked for the ring box to no avail.

"I guess I'll have to move up my proposal!"


	3. Chapter 3

Asami sits at a tea table with papers strewn all over. She scrutinizes the papers with a pencil lightly tapping her temple. A brewing cup of ginseng tea is at the corner of the table.

A: Hmm...

Korra walks in the door. Asami is engulfed in her world of contracts and so she doesn't notice.

The Avatar smiles at the sight of her businesswoman girlfriend.

K: Hey babe! *pecks Asami on the cheek* lots of work today? *plops down on the couch adjacent to the tea table*

A: Oh, sorry sweetie. *smiles* Yeah, I'm helping Raiko with renovations to the transit system. Got to get this done soon. How was the city council meeting?

K: Cool. Got out early. I'm excited about the new changes coming. I'm exhausted though. *lays down with arm over eyes*

A: Why don't you rest a bit, honey. *goes back to reading contracts*

K: *peeks under her arm at Asami, smiles mischieviously. Pretends to sleep for a few minutes.*

A: *picks up a contract to read closely*

K: *slyly airbends a small breeze with her finger*

A: *paper drops from her hand. Bends down to pick it up and...*

K: *props up and smooches her on the cheek*

A: *blushes, has no idea what happened* i thought you were napping. *smooches her back*

K: Yeah... Hey, your tea is getting cold. *picks up tea mug, fire bends warmth*

A: Thanks, love.

K: *smiles, looks at teacup*

A: *continues reading*

K: *waits a few moments... Air bends again.*

Papers fall off the corner of the table. Asami furrows her forehead. Looks at the windows. It's closed. She picks them up without getting up. Korra puts down her teacup, and helps her pick up the papers. As they're picking them up, Korra kisses Asami on the cheek again.

A: *smiles* are you behind why my papers keep mysteriously falling to the floor?

K: No. *looks away nervously* I just closed the window...

A: *looks at her with a suspicious smile, continues trying to finish reading*

K: *waits for Asami to get engrossed again... Then she slyly scoots closer.*

A: *oblivious*

K: *scoots closer...*

A: *oblivious*

K: *aaand closer... Until she's a few inches from her face*

A: *... Notices something-*

K: *smooches her right on the cheek* Maybe I was! *runs out of the room, whacky grin on her face*

A: *mischievious smile, throws down her pencil and chases after her*

Running through the hallways and down the stairs, Korra quickly descends each step with light-footed accuracy until -

Asami leaps and tackles Korra onto a flat portion of the stairs. They tumble for a slight second, but Korra, grinning ear to ear, ends up straddling Asami. Asami tickles Korra and Korra falls over, laughing uncontrollably. Asami ends up on top. Both are smiling and chests are heaving from laughing and breathlessness.

K: No fair, I still haven't found your ticklish spot.

A: Why don't you find out?

K: *tries to tickle her*

A: *leans forward, just inches from Korra's face* Looks like you're the only thing I'm going to get done tonight.

And they kiss. But then they giggle for a second. And then Korra grabs Asami closer and kisses her deeply.

K: Just a stress reliever, you know?

**A: Mhm...Just kiss me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Korrasami adventures. Sparring newlywed life.

* * *

"We haven't sparred in a while," Asami says as she flexes her boxing gloves.

"I hope you're not a little rusty," Korra says with a smile and cracks her neck left and right.

"Oh? Miss Avatar is getting competitive now?" Asami says as she gets into position in the ring.

"Well, Miss Sato a.k.a the Avatar's wife, you should know me by now." She jogs in place to warm up.

"I know you, which is why I'm going to pin you down." Asami says with a raised eyebrow.

"Not if I pin you first," Korra says as she raises her arms to her face.

"Round One!" the Sato family butler announces and rings a bell. He bows and departs to clean up the shower room.

"Hey, isn't he supposed to watch if we're following the rules?" Korra says as she watches him walk away.

Asami tackles her to the ground. Korra grunts at the impact. Asami straddles her. "The only rule is love your opponent." She kisses her on the nose.

Korra scoffs. "You're getting sappy on me already?"

"How can I not when you look so cute in your workout outfit?"

"Asami," Korra chuckles and rests her head on her hands. "You look hot, but how is this good combat practice?"

"Alright, fine," Asami gets up and holds out her hand to help Korra onto her feet. Korra takes her hand and pulls her towards the ground. Asami smirks in that half-second tug of war as she pushes Korra back down with her other arm and straddles her again.

"Were you trying to trick me?" Asami says with a playful wagging of her finger.

"Maybe," Korra pouts and crosses her arms. "I just can't get past you. Darn you…" Korra delicately frames Asami's face in her hands, "and your brilliant mind." She brings her face down to meet hers and they kiss. Asami kisses her back and smiles into it.

"Are you wearing lychee flavored lipstick?" Asami whispers and she smacks her lips.

"Yes," Korra says and brings Asami's lips into hers again. Korra flips her over as she gets into the moment. Asami yelps ungracefully as Korra straddles her. "Every time," Korra smirks.

Asami lets out a high-pitched sigh. "Just kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, Korra, you're going to tip over my vanity table," Asami said between giggles as the Avatar kissed her on the neck. Korra held her fully on the waist with her hands, ready to lift Asami off her feet. They were leaning onto the sturdy piece of furniture and it started to wobble towards the empty space near the wall.

"I'm sorry," Korra stopped with a puppy dog eagerness and gazed into Asami's jade green eyes. "It's hard to stop."

Asami kissed her on the cheek, and caressed the soft curve of Korra's cheekbone. Then the engineer suddenly had an idea. "Hey, I never showed you my collection..." She twisted around and started opening and closing drawers without explanation.

Korra slightly scratched her head. "Collection of what?"

"This!" Asami released a dozen sticks of cosmetic supplies onto the empty space of the vanity table. The supplies clattered and rolled everywhere. Asami continued to search for more geometric boxes and colorful palettes. She seemed to unearth them onto the vanity table like buried treasure.

Meanwhile, Korra just watched with amazement and bewilderment. "That's... That's a lot of stuff you got there."

"I know," Asami said with some pride and shame. Her head was completely out of view as she reached into a cabinet. "It's accumulated over the years."

"And... You use all of this?" With two fingers, Korra gingerly picked up a slim stick that appeared alien in its function- well, everything looked alien and she sort of questioned the usefulness of everything.

"No, I had a pretty bad habit of buying all this junk and then only sticking with one. I wish they came up with samples. Also, I sort of-ow!" Asami hissed as her finger slit open from a star shaped compact.

"Are you okay?!" Korra exclaimed as she kneeled down and gently placed her hand on Asami's shoulder. Asami held her finger and pursed her lips in a downward pout. "Just a cut," she waved her finger away and continued digging into the numerous drawers. "Anyway, I was saying, before I got so busy with work, I had too much free time with all this."

Korra got up and walked briskly to the bathroom for some healing water. She came back to find Asami rearranging the cosmetics in neat rows and grouping them by some unknown laws of the universe.

"Let me see your finger," Korra said tenderly.

"Korra," Asami said without lifting her eyes from her serious task on the vanity table. "It's just a small cut."

"Come on, it'll be really quick."

"You know," Asami held up her hand without looking up. "I could just use a healing bandage."

Korra healed the small cut in a nanosecond and held her hand. "Or, you could see how the Avatar is standing right here," Korra gestures to her entire body, "and can heal you right away."

"Okay, okay. Well, since you said you're standing right here, I want to try a few things." Asami's face had the word mischief and intrigue and curiosity written all over it.

Korra glanced at her and then at the vanity table and back at her. "Try... What do you mean, 'try'?" Korra squinted her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You know, make up stuff!" Asami said with a chipper voice than usual. She laced her hands together and held them close to her face. The CEO seemed to age backwards ten years, if that was possible.

"Whoa, whoa. The last time I tried this make up was actually here in your house and I looked crazy after that ordeal."

"Really? When?"

"In your powder room, downstairs." Korra pointed downwards when Asami did not appear to understand her.

"There's make up in there?" Asami said with her head cocked to the side.

"I don't know, I think? There's this poofy thing and a powder in a container and I made this cloud of dust that just made me look like a ghost or something!"

Asami nodded her head in comprehension. "That's different, Korra."

"How? It's stuff you put on your face so isn't it make up?"

"Yeah..." Asami conceded a little, "but that's not this make up." She waved her arm at the procession of make up tools.

Korra considered her options for moment. "Okay, fine. I'm curious as to what Miss Sato has up her sleeve to Asami-ify this face." She plopped down on the vanity stool.

Asami hovered over the collection of foundation liquids, powders, and everything in between before settling on one.

"Mm, what's that? It smells good," Korra hummed as she enjoyed the mini-facial. "And it smells like you in the morning."

"My moisturizer. Hints of ginseng and jasmine." Asami softly said as she learned the landscape of Korra's face through her hands.

"Mm. I'll just remember it as 'Asami in the Morning.'"

"You're a poet, you know that?" Asami said with sarcasm in her voice.

"You know you love it." Korra's flashed her best set of bedroom eyes.

Asami playfully rolled her eyes. "You can't always use those eyes on me." She always found Korra's unabashed love endearing.

"Why? Does it drive you crazy?"

"You always do."

"Yup," Korra said with a sigh of triumph. "The Avatar state isn't the only thing that flows through them."

"Oh, shush," Asami said in a teasing voice. "I'll make something else flow through them with an eyeliner pencil if need be."

Korra smiled a little too wide right when Asami's brushed near her mouth. The bristles of the brush grazed the inside of her mouth. She coughed as the powder hit her tongue and the back of her throat.

Asami backed up her hands. "Sorry! Did I mention to hold still?"

Korras coughs turned into laughs. "I'm not meant for this."

Asami lightly tapped the tip of Korra's nose. "No ones 'meant' for this, it's just fun for yourself."

Korra took a deep breath and exhaled. She closed her eyes. "Okay, commence the magical fun-ness."

"Korra, you can open your eyes, I'm not working on your eyes."

"I need some direction, Sifu Asami."

"Okay, hold still."

Korra nodded.

"You know, it was easy persuading you to do this," Asami said as she painted and traced onto Korra's face. "I thought it would be just slightly easier than convincing Mako to pluck his eel shark brows."

"Yeah, well, perks of having a girlfriend." Korra said.

"Perks of having you as one," Asami said.

"And you."

"Miss Poet, you may now close your eyes."

Korra followed her order. Asami began tracing her eyes and tried to do it as lightly as possible as she was afraid Korra would twitch from the sensation and Asami would literally poke her eyes out.

Surprisingly, Korra held her eye closed like a veteran as Asami lined both of her eyes. Asami stood back, impressed. "Have you done this before?"

"Not speak for a full minute while you're standing inches close to me? Yes. Many a time. You're breathtaking." Korra propped an arm on to the vanity table.

Asami laughed and lowered herself and gave Korra a full kiss on the lips. "Just testing these babies out before I apply some lipstick."

Korra licked her lips and chuckled. "You wanna test some other things out?"

"Maybe," Asami teased as she looked at Korra up and down.

"Heh heh heh," Korra laughed as she blushed.

Asami applied the rest of cosmetics to Korra's face. "There you go!" She twisted Korra's shoulders for her to peer into the vanity mirror.

"Wow, that's... That's interesting." Korra said as she flexed her eyebrows, watching them undulate in defined lines. She widened and squinted her eyes to see the enhanced effects of her facial expressions. She rotated her face left and right to look at her cheeks. Then she glanced at the supplies before her. "Wait, you barely used any of the stuff you dug out."

"What can I say, you don't need much, or more like anything at all." Asami shrugged and she began to massage Korra's shoulders.

"Neither do you but you still go through the motions everyday."

"Yeah, it's fun I guess."

"Then I feel cheated out of this experience. Ah, that's the spot," The avatar moaned as Asami worked out a knot in her back. "At least don't waste all this. You must've spent a fortune on all of this."

"Wait, are you saying you want to put more on?"

"Yes! Why is that hard to believe?"

"Oh, its not hard to believe...Sure, I was going to show you the complete collection but..."

"But what?"

"Well, I was going to start removing it all from your face and then your arms and your back..."

"My arms? You didn't put any on my arms or my-" Korra's eyes grew wide. Asami ran her hands along Korra's arms and back in 'that' way. "Oh! Then, let's start make up removal, stat. "

Asami sat down in Korra's lap and whispered. "I can't wait for us to sample moisturizers."

Korra chuckled. "I think you should leave the poetry to me."


End file.
